The World Is Mine
by TeamNeko
Summary: Arthur, a junior at Lacrimosa High, is sick and tired of being bullied every day. But what happens if, one day, he gets a mysterious computer game and everyone, but him, gets sucked inside? Full summary inside. Inspired by RomaHeta. AU.
1. Intro

Summary; Arthur, a sophomore at Lacrimosa High School, is sick and tired of being bullied every day. But what happens if, one day, he finds a mysterious computer game and everyone, but him, gets sucked inside the virtual world? Wait…did _everyone_ get sucked into the game? With everyone in the palm of his hands, will Arthur finally get revenge, or will his sanity disappear? Will someone stop the British boy, or will the world be under his rule forever? Inspired by Roma-Heta. AU

"You're a stupid eyebrows bastard!" A boy shouted as he pushed a sandy blonde-haired British boy with thick eyebrows and piercing green eyes down on the freshly cleaned tiled floor, and watched with a sickening smile as the boy who was previously pushed down scrambled up and feverishly began to collect his fallen papers. After insulting the boy a bit more, the bully and another group of people who joined in laughed and walked away, leaving the sandy blonde, who was still struggling to collect the pieces of paper, alone in the empty hallway.

The British boy, also known as Arthur Kirkland, sighed. It was the same thing every day; Come to school, get bullied during your classes, have your lunch stomped on, and did he mention getting bullied? Arthur didn't even know why the bullying even continued. When he first joined this school a year ago, everything was all fine until, one day at lunch time, he had tripped and his tray went flying; and it hit a Polish boy, who was a popular boy at the school, and thus, ruining his beautiful pink silk shirt. Ever since that day, it seemed that everyone began to bully him just because of a simple accident. It wasn't like Arthur tripped on purpose because he was jealous of the boy's fancy clothing or anything, he would never do that! Finally collecting all the papers, Arthur pulled himself up from the floor and trudged on to his third period class, not caring if he was going to be late anymore.

* * *

Finally, it was the end of the school day and Arthur had desperately dashed to his locker, not wanting to get into another damn incident. Lucky him, no one tripped him this time. After picking up his backpack and overstuffing it with school items and books, Arthur began to leave the school quarters. Finally outside and a good distance away from the school, Arthur took in a deep breath. Finally he could go home and relax, and if he was lucky enough his friend, Kiku, would call him over the phone or even chat with him over the internet if Arthur decided to go on his computer. Speaking of Kiku, why was the Japanese boy his friend in the first place? Well, because this year was the first year of high school for Kiku, the small Japanese boy had gotten lost in the school's building. Lucky for him, Arthur had found him and (unwillingly) helped him around the school. Ever since that, Arthur and Kiku soon began to be friends and helped each other with homework if needed, and sometimes hung out with each other. Of course, the news that Kiku was friends with the bully-magnet spread around the school rapidly, and Kiku was also bullied sometimes. But lucky for the brunette, his looks had usually made him escape from such things. Arthur silently mumbled something under his breath about how his eyebrows ruined his life, but he didn't want to get rid of them because they were somehow precious. Back to the world of reality, Arthur decided that, today, he would take a different route home. Of course the route was longer, but since it was still daytime it wouldn't be that dangerous…right?

While walking down the route Arthur had bumped into a computer game store, or so he thought. Out of curiosity, Arthur stopped and began to examine the store. It looked like an ordinary store, but with big glass windows and doors, and not to mention that it looked abandoned. About to continue on his path, Arthur noticed a man by him with a dark cloak on and a black top hat that made a shadow cover his face. Overall, he looked pretty suspicious.

"Hey kid…" The stranger suddenly said, making Arthur jump. " I have this neat game…"

"I don't want it." Arthur interjected as he began to walk past the man and away. But unluckily for him, the man grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"I'm sure ya do kid. This game...it's special." Arthur raised an eyebrow. Was this person trying to scam him for money or something? "I ain't going to scam ya for ya money, kid. In fact, this here game is free." Arthur finally turned and faced the stranger.

"Free, what do you mean?" Arthur stupidly asked as he turned around. It wasn't like he was interested or anything, he was just concerned about a game being sold for free!

" Yea, fer free." The stranger replied and smirked. "I can sense that ya get bullied almost every day, huh kid? Well, with this here game, the world is yours." Arthur blinked. The world was hi- wait it was just one of those Sims game or something!

"I don't want it." Arthur rejected, about to turn around and try to leave again; until the person spoke up again.

"It ain't nowhere like the Sims; the world is literally yours." The stranger reassured as he placed the game in Arthur's hand, "Just don't get too crazy about it. One mistake and everyone is in danger. Everything goes as planned, beware. A click will change this entire world." With that finally said, the stranger left.

Arthur stared at the case in his hands. Was the man on crack or something, it was just a stupid game! Arthur sighed. But, it was a gift…right? So being a polite kid, Arthur had no decision to throw it away or give it instead. Plus, he was a little curious about what the stranger said. Placing the disk securely in a pocket in his green hoodie, Arthur continued to walk home.

* * *

Back at home, Arthur had just finished his homework, ate, and done his chores. It was now 8 P.M. This meant that he had time to play this mysterious game. Sitting down in his grey swivel chair, Arthur turned on his computer and inserted the disk in. Then he began to wait for the computer to load.

* * *

A/N; ..This is Okami-Chan, the only live person in the team now. I hope you enjoyed this crappy intro! As for SHB, I don't really want to make a third chapter in a row for it; I want my team mates to do it dammit! Also, no pairings now because…it's just the beginning, and also, the ratings might change to M because I might…mhm. Also, sorry for any errors I made. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, going to, obviously, be written by me, along with this whole story…maybe..^_^'


	2. Emptiness

_Disclaimer; PFFFT I DON'T OWN HETALIA!_

* * *

_Loading…Loading…Loading complete!_ Finally the computer finished loading! Not wanting anymore time wasted, Arthur hastily went to his account and typed his password, his pale fingers dancing over the green-tinted keyboard. After logging in, Arthur began to tap his fingers on his polished, dark wood desk. Set-up was such a pain in the ass; it always took up so much time…

"Welcome." Arthur jumped up from the swiftly looked around the room. The voice came so sudden, and he didn't know who said it! Wait…The British boy slapped himself and silently scolded himself for being so stupid; his computer sound was on so of course the noise would be coming from there! '_Well I'm not a computer expert like whats-their fa- Oh yea, Alfred and Eduard._ Arthur thought as he clicked on the screen, immediately going to the start page.

In a fancy cursive font, the word "World" was printed in black with a picture of the world behind it. Arthur felt like his eyes were burning from the stupidity. The title lacked attraction, majorly. And the name was World? Seriously now, even Arthur could make a better title than that, but it wasn't like Arthur didn't have any artistic talent or anything. Finally clicking the blue button with "start" printed in gold on it, Arthur was finally in the game. He didn't even notice that outside, everything flashed blue.

Name your world! Arthur rolled his eyes and typed in "Earth". He was keeping it casual; like hell he would call his 'world' Arthurmonopolis or some other crazy crap like that. After inputting the name and pressing the enter key, the screen was flashing 'scanning'. _Scanning..Why w-_ Arthur was cut off when everything was blurred out by a bright white light through the window that was Arthur's best guess. The sandy-blonde boy immediately covered his face with his eyes; no way in hell was he going to get himself blind!

When it seemed like everything was over, Arthur curiously peeked out from behind his fingers. It looks like the coast is clear for now, Arthur thought was he lowered his hands and looked back to the screen. Scanning complete! Welcome to World, where the world is, literally, yours. Arthur raised an eyebrow. What the crap was this; we're people actually that desperate to make a game so they could 'literally' rule the world? When Arthur was about to do something else, his alarm clock rang, telling him he better get his ass up to go take a shower and brush his teeth before one of his brothers hogs up the bathroom. Clicking the gold "exit game" button, Arthur then shut down his computer and walked to his closet to get ready for a nice, relaxing, hot, and short shower After getting his faint-green pajamas, Arthur headed out to the single bathroom that wasn't occupied in his parent's room. After leaving the mist-filled bathroom and having his mouth taste minty-fresh Arthur walked down the unusually silent hallway went back to this plain-styled (or old-styled is what his brothers would like to call it) room to get a good night's rest.

* * *

"_The number one princess in the world; know how to treat me that way, okay?" _Before the song could even get more annoying, Arthur groggily rose up from his bed and turned off his alarm clock for the day. Damn Kiku, he had to give him a Hatsune Miku alarm clock for his birthday, but it wasn't like Arthur didn't enjoy the gift at all, it was just…annoying some times, but useful. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Arthur got up and began to make his bed. Then he had to go take a shower, get changed, prepare breakfast for his brothers and him, wake up his brothers that he hated with a passion, and then finally leave to walk to school…. After taking a shower and getting dressed he strolled over to Aiden's room.

"Oi, Aiden, get up! We have to go to school soon!" Arthur called out as he banged on the door. No reply; not even a pillow getting thrown on the door. That was weird, Arthur's red-headed brother wouldn't stay this silent when Arthur tried to wake him up…Arthur banged on the dark-wooden door a few more times before he finally gave up. When he twisted the door knob to get it, it was already unlocked. That wasn't the strange part though. The strange part was that, when Arthur glanced over at the bed that was littered in sheets, there was no lump there; signaling that no one was there. Stepping into the plain, smoke-smelling room, Arthur began to look around for a signal for his brother. There was none. After that, Arthur left the room and checked on his other brothers; Peter, Angus, and Anarawad. None of them were there, suspicious.

"Well, fine then. Be late for school!" Arthur muttered as he went back to his daily routine. After he was done eating and ready to go out the door, he noticed that there weren't any cars driving outside. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he shut the door to his house and went on the cement sidewalk. Wasn't there always people driving around in cars, or was there this big party in his city and he wasn't invited? Either way, Arthur couldn't really give a damn; he needed to get to school.

* * *

At school, once again, no one was there. With his book bag at hand, Arthur began to walk down the hall ways, his feet echoing with every step. He then checked the time at the clock. It was 7:30 AM, school was supposed to start in 5 minutes. Glancing around in various classrooms, Arthur found everything empty. Not even the teachers w- Wait, if no one was here…doesn't that mean he gets to skip school today? Suddenly, the "get-your-asses-over-to-your-damn-homeroom-now" bell rang and Arthur smiled. There was no one here meaning that there was no school and no bullying for today. Quickly reattaching his brown messenger bag Arthur walked back over to the double-glassed doors and exited the schools building.

Back at home Arthur took off his brown dress-shoes and checked to see if anyone came back, but no one did. Not wanting to double check the house again, Arthur walked back into the comfort of his room and neatly placed his book-bag on the bed. He then turned over to his computer that was oddly turned on. '_I thought I turned it off…_' Arthur thought as he walked over to the screen. There, on the screen, printed in big, bold black letters were

_Your world has been inputted, your highness. Be ready to be the king of the world!_

* * *

A/N; I'm so sorry for the crap chapter! But I promise, in the next chapter, everything will finally begin! Also….

Aiden=

Angus= Scotland

Anarawad= Wales

I thank my friends greatly for helping me find the names for these characters. Even though some sound a bit weird…but still, be happy Scotland wasn't named Scot. Anyways, review review. (=^_^=) Hope you are still looking forward to the next chapter!


End file.
